


A Proper Goodbye

by Adlocked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, This will be sad, Thor Ragnarok au where SIgyn is actually included, also i'm pretty sure this is going to be bad, i do not accept the zachary levi substitute, i do short chapters, josh dallas is still fandral in this, just in case you couldn't tell by the title, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked
Summary: So this is just an AU of what might have happened if Sigyn had actually been in the movie.





	1. First Sight

Sigyn spared a glance at the scene unfolding underneath her balcony, a heavy sigh pulled from her lungs as she recognized the goings-on below her. Yet again the ‘Tragedy of Loki’, or whatever it was called, was being performed for the hundredth time. And there, right center in her view, was Odin in his bathrooms and slippers being fed grapes by one of his consorts. It was slightly sickening the way the once devoted and mourning Odin now flaunted his array of women to the people of Asgard.

 

With a roll of her eyes, her attention returned to the fireplace before her and the roaring flames. Despite the warmth Asgard had, a chill had settled into her bones four years ago that no fire had been able to melt. Not that that stopped her from trying of course. There was something about the way the flames danced that was oddly calming and after the past few years she had, she needed that.

 

The sounds of the play going on outside grew louder, an unintelligible roar that invaded her thoughts and forced her to stand so that she could shut the windows and return to her peaceful solitude. Yet as she moved, fingers wrapping around the gold handles, a glimmer of green caught her attention. There, in the crowd below her, was a sight that caused her heart to stop; all thoughts escaping her as a swirl of green mist surrounded her black garments.


	2. Chapter 2

The petite blonde pushed her way through the crowd of people she had materialised in to get the center of the commotion. This situation was far too familiar to her… Her elbows jutted into skin as she forced people to part for her, stomach tossing with each step that brought her closer to the two men. She couldn’t tell if it was nerves or anger or joy that made her insides twist but she was too busy making her way through the throng to pay much attention.

 

Finally people seemed to recognize who she was and they parted, allowing her a path to the two giants staring at each other in the center of the square. Yes, definitely just like old times. Every step was calculated, making the ásynja look collected and calm when she was shaking under her cloak. It took a few moments but soon enough a hush fellow over the previously excited crowd and eyes turned to her.

 

Not that she was exactly surprised. She had spent the past few years locked inside her rooms and this was her first time coming out.

 

Eventually the gods seemed to noticed her presence and their eyes turned to her; blue eyes softening as green eyes widened. Appropriate reactions, she supposed, but those were not what she was interested in. No… Her violet eyes remained fixed on the one clad in emerald as she continued to approach him; ceasing until she was only a few inches away.

 

Slowly her eyes turned, neck craning to look up at the golden-haired god before her with a curious gaze. Her lips parted, honey-sweet voice beginning to speak. “Before you do whatever it is you wish to with him, I’d like a word alone with him, Odinson. I believe that is my right?” She inquired, fingers trembling at her side as her jaw remained firm. Any sign of weakness would be spotted immediately by the man she spoke of and she couldn’t risk that. Not now.

 

The god of Thunder stared down at her, seeming for a moment, to wish to challenge her request. But instead he bowed his head in a nod, stepping away, and that was all she needed to turn towards the shorter of the two men and delivered a swift slap to the side of his face.

 

“You…” Sigyn breathed, voice barely a whisper as she moved to strike again. But before her hand could make impact, his fingers wrapped around her wrist and held it firmly in place. His damned green eyes flickered, the briefest flash of amusement showing before returning to their dull shade.

 

“How much did you see?” He murmured, his voice low enough for only her to hear. There was once a time when it made her melt to hear him speak to her in such a tone but now it only struck a match within her.

 

“If you mean, did I watch you turn from the All-Father into yourself, yes. Yes I did.” She replied, tugging her wrist in an attempt to free herself from his grasp to no avail. Despite his grip being rather loose to how tight she knew it could be, he still was far stronger than her. How she hated that now..

 

“Sigyn, please know that I-”

 

“That you what? Lied to me? Betrayed me? Tricked me?  I can go on if you want but something tells me you get my point.” She interrupted, lips pressing together in a thin line as her eyes turned a deep violet; the only indication of the anger building up inside her petite stature. If there was one thing she had learned as his wife; it was how to hide her true emotions.

 

“I do. Believe me, Sigyn, I do. But-”

 

Her free hand moved from her side, a single finger raised up and causing him to fall silent. He didn’t get to speak. Not now.

 

“You… You are going to leave. I don’t care where you go, or what you do. But you will not stay here. Do you understand?” Her tone had a sharp edge to it, a silent warning to him to not press the matter further. It was a tone she had only used once before but it was one he knew well enough to not continue. At least not for now.

 

Sigyn stepped back as he let her wrist go, hands returning to her side as she beckoned Thor back with a tip of her head. Not another word left her lips as she turned her back on the two and disappeared in another cloud of green mist.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud yell filled the Lady Sigyn's chambers, the harsh sound echoing off the stone walls as she slammed her hands down onto the top of her vanity table. The anger inside her had boiled over and screaming was the only way she could think of releasing it without causing damage. Her problem was with the liar, not the All-Father and she respected him enough not to cause any destruction of his home where he let her stay.

 

Another scream tore from her lips and she struck the furniture again. Four years he let her think him dead. Four years he watched her, stricken with grief, and stayed silent when he could have revived her withered spirit with just a word that he was alive.

 

It infuriated her and confused her and hurt her. She wasn’t a fool. She knew that her marriage to Loki wasn’t perfect given the circumstances how it came to be. But, foolishly, she had thought it had blossomed into a happy one. Apparently Loki didn’t share the same sentiments. Her jaw clenched as her fingers wrapped around the edge of the table; gripping so tightly she could feel the wood starting to crack under her.

 

Gaze flickering up, she caught her reflection in the mirror and let go of the table in surprise. Her pale lilac eyes were now a violet so dark they almost looked black and there was a hollowness to her cheeks that she’d not seen before. Vaguely, she was reminded of how he looked when he was returned to her; all gaunt and haggard, a shell of what he had once been.

 

She shook her head, platinum locks tumbling over her shoulders as she forced herself to collect her thoughts. She’d start to pity him if she followed that train of thoughts and he no longer deserved it. Not now, not ever again.

 

She moved to sit down, hand moving and picking up a gold hairbrush; fingertips running over the ornate carvings of Yggdrasil on the back as she let out a shaky exhale. Relax, Sigyn, relax… Dragging the bristles through her platinum locks, her lids closed and she took a deep breath. Loki was not allowed to intrude on her thoughts anymore. She had to stick to that.

 

A slight peace started to fill her and she could feel the anger slowly dissipating as she combed the tangles out. Once all knots and snarls were brushed smooth, she set the brush down and started to braid her snowy tresses.

 

“Still sticking to old habits?” His silky voice encroached upon her, causing her spine to stiffen as she dropped her finish braid; head slowly turning to find the source. The familiar sound of his chuckle caused shivers running under her skin and she stood up; gaze fixed on his form.

 

“You should talk. This was, what, the fifth time you’ve faked your death? Honestly, it’s on me for believing it. Should’ve known you’d only think about yourself.” Sigyn retorted, fingers curling around the top rail of her chair. “I thought I told you to go. I don’t want you here.”

 

He ignored her words, instead strolling around the room lazily and looking everywhere but at her. “If it makes any difference, I wanted to tell you. But-”

 

“But you decided it was more fun to take the throne and watch me mourn over the husband I never lost.” Sigyn interrupted the god once more, hand grasping the brush and throwing it at his head. As it sailed through him, a mirthless laugh tumbled from her and she shook her head. “Course you couldn’t be bothered to apologise in person. That would mean you would actually have to be a decent person.”

 

There was venom in her words and she grabbed the nearest thing to her; a small glass vial of perfume he had given her before one of his deaths. With a grunt, she threw that as well and watched as it shattered against the wall behind him.

 

“Sigyn, I-”

 

“No! Don’t you get it? I don’t care anymore. I don’t want to hear your excuse and lies and whatever else you have! I am done with you Loki. I am done letting you trick me. I am done getting my heart broken. I am done with you thinking you can do whatever you want to me and that I’ll just keep on taking you back… You watched me struggle with losing you for years and didn’t do a damn thing about it! So shove whatever excuse you have this time and leave me alone. Because I am done.”

 

Her breathing grew heavy as she stared at him after her outburst, chest heaving as her lips closed and she swallowed thickly. It was harsh, especially from her, but it needed to be said. He needed to understand that this wouldn’t be like that last time when she had been so relieved and thankful to find him alive that she had taken him in without a second thought.

 

But the way he was looking at her now… If Sigyn didn’t know better, she might have thought he was as broken-hearted as she had been when Thor brought the news of his brother’s death. Yet Sigyn did know better and that he only looked that to try and guilt her.

 

His jaw then clenched, hands curling into fists before he turned and gave her one of the darkest glares she had seen on his face. “You are my wife, Sigyn. Like it or not, you are mine and you will be forever. Do you understand? You made a vow all those years ago, an unbreakable one*, to be with me and you will not go back on that. Not now, not ever.” He snarled, his projection suddenly appearing before her; eyes black as his hair.

 

She trembled slightly as he raised his hand towards her. Despite knowing that he couldn’t cause any physical harm to her at the moment, fear started bubbling up. Though he had never struck her before, this intimacy after so many years was frightening and she remained frozen as his fingers ghosted over her cheekbone.

 

Once his hand fell to his side, the momentary spell he cast on her faded and she walked through him; making her way to her wardrobe. As she pulled her dressing robe on and tied the belt, she glanced over her shoulder and flashed him a small smile as she shook her head.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Loki… I’m not yours anymore. I am the wife of Loki Odinson, a wonderful man who died many years ago… Whoever you are, whatever you are, you are not my husband. Not anymore.” With another wave of her hand, his image disappeared and Sigyn fell to her knees in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *so in the original Loki/Sigyn story, their wedding vows were made on the tree Yggdrasil. In Norse mythology, any vows made on the tree cannot be broken; even by Loki. Sorta how vows on the river Styx in Greek mythology were't allowed to be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

_Loki ran a hand through his wife's snowy white curls, arm tightening around her naked waist. He had but an hour left before he would have to leave her side for who knew how long but he could have stayed like this for the rest of his life._  

_His eyes remained latched on her, trained on the rise and fall of her chest even as the sun broke through the balcony windows and spilled over her milky skin. He felt her stir in his grasp, waking slowly and clutching at his arms with all her considerable might. Later, he'd find faint bruises from her fingers but he was too distracted with the way her lashes fluttered slowly open to register any pain._

_The way she woke reminded him of the cat he had had back on Midgard briefly. Both were slow, as though they wished to stay asleep, but inexplicably graceful with the way they stretched and moved. Not that the god of lies would ever tell anyone, but the way his wife woke was simply adorable and one of his favorite things._

_Minutes later her amethyst-hue eyes were looking back at him, sleep still strewn about in them, but wife and awake. “How much time do we have left?” Her voice, still sweet as ever to him, was hoarse and he wished he didn't know that the reason for the strain was she had cried herself to sleep over what would come today._

_“Never enough.” He murmured, hand cupping the back of her head as she pressed her face into his chest. His fingers combed through her tresses as he attempted to burn the memory into his mind of how she felt in his grasp so he could recall it in the years to come when he was away from her._

_“I suppose we must get up then… You'll need to eat and bathe and dress.” She whispered into his skin and he hated the melancholy in her voice. He hated it even more that he was the cause of it. Lowering his head, he pressed a kiss to the top of hers before sitting up and pulling him with her._

_“I need nothing, so long as I have you.” His hand squeezed her side and she detached her limbs from him; moving off the bed but not once pulling her eyes away from him. And in the moment, the god of lies and mischief spoke only the truth._

“Sigyn…” Loki whispered, trying to hold onto the memory came to an end but too soon it slipped from his grasp and he was falling through the void once more before coming to a sudden crash onto the ground at his brother's feet. The last thought he allowed himself of his wife as he prepared himself to face this strange man with black and white hair, was how he wished he could go back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sigyn leaned on the railing of her balcony, lilac eyes trained on the Bifrost in hopes it would light up soon. Despite all she had suffered at the hands of the former King of Asgard, a part of her still wanted to see him returning to his home. Her last words to him had been harsher than she had wanted and though she didn’t want to reconcile, she at least wanted to endure a civil relationship with him. He deserved that.

 

Anticipation built up inside her until it was too much to bear. Try as hard as she might to quell the urge inside her, she had to know what was going on with Loki down on Midgard. So she whispered an incantation to take her to the bridge. Emerald mist surrounded her from head to toe and found herself just outside the gate of the Watchman’s tower. A brief knock on the side of the doorway announced her entrance and she made her way over to where Skurge stood guard over Hofund.

 

“What do you see?” The ásynja asked quietly, glancing up at the keeper and hoping he would be paying attention. She needed him to be focused; to tell her that Loki was safe and more importantly, alive. He didn’t get to die thinking she hated him. “Are they safe?”

 

He took his time responding and for a fleeting moment, she worried he had bad news for her. But instead he assured her that the two men had found Odin and that they were simply talking. The last part caused her to raise an eyebrow and a small laugh to burst forth.

 

“You mean Loki isn’t trying to kill him?” Sigyn pressed, turning her head in the direction Skurge faced and wishing she could see it for herself. For a moment, he sounded like the Loki she fell in love with all those years ago. The one who wasn’t so consumed with power, who cared for others.

 

“No. I believe Odin’s saying goodbye. That this is goodbye.” Skurge sounded almost… Sad, for lack of a better word. And that worried her.

 

“Do you mean…? Is he—Is he gone?” She whispered, all thoughts of Loki fleeing her as she tried to hold back her tears. Even thinking about losing the All-Father was too much for her. He had been the father to her that she never had, who she had sought comfort in during the early years of her marriage. He couldn’t be gone; she wasn’t ready.

 

“He is now… Expect he’ll with the Queen in Valhalla soon.” His voice cracked and she swore she saw a tear trailing down his cheek. She moved to hug him but before she could even leave where she stood, his jaw was clenched and all traces of melancholy disappeared.

 

“Skurge?” Sigyn joined him at his side, hand resting on his arm as her eyes found his. “What’s going on, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Go, alert the guards!” He shouted, moving past her to open the Bifrost. “They’re under attack; hurry!”

 

She didn’t hesitate to listen, already out the door of the gatehouse before he finished his sentence. Her bare feet pounded against glass of the bridge as she ran back towards her home. Someone needed to warn them of what was coming’ even if she didn’t know what it was herself.

 

Muttering another spell under her breath, she was whisked away and found herself standing mere inches away from the alcohol-scented breath of Fandral. He was reliable, she’d give him that. Thank the Norns that he practically lived in the tavern.

 

“Well, what brings you out of your chambers in almost into my lap?” He murmured, giving her that lazy smile that once brought a blush to her cheeks. Normally she would have chastised him for flirting with her but there was no time. There was a sinking feeling in her gut that death was coming to Asgard.

 

“Suit up. Asgard is under attack. Find Volstagg and bring him to; I’ll find Hogun.” She ordered, turning to look at the rest of the Asgardians inside the pub. “If any of you are soldiers, prepare for battle. All the rest, go to your homes and stay inside. Tell everyone you run across to do what I’ve just said. I’ll find you when it’s safe. But for now, run.”

 

Only after the tavern was empty did she dare to leave, focusing on Hogun as the familiar green mist surrounded her and took her away once more. Though she may not have been a member of the royal court any longer, these were still her people and it was her duty to make sure they were safe against whatever came. 


End file.
